ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Bat (2020)
The Bat is an American television series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Marc Guggenheim, and Andrew Kreisberg. It is based on the DC Comics character Batman, a costumed crime-fighter created by Bob Kane. It will premiered in North America on The CW on October 10, 2020, with international broadcasting taking place in late 2020. Primarily filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada, the series follows billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, portrayed by Dylan McDermott , who, at 12 years old witnessed the death of both his parents during a robbery and at age 15 left the City of Gotham and returns 12 years later to battle the crime ridden city and become "The Batman" The series takes place in the same universe as both The Arrow The Flash And The Green Lantern but for the first season it takes place a year before the begnining of The Arrow, giving Bruce more experience then Oliver once they finally meet. With it being in the Arrow/Flash Universe it will take a more realistic approach but also maintaining true to the DC Comic characters that appear. Rotten Tomatoes: 79% IMDb Rating: 9.0, 56,778 votes 98% want to see this TV show (Google users) Plot The series follows Bruce Wayne (Dylan McDermott), youngest billionaire in Gotham City, who after witnessing his parents death at age 12 leaves the city when he is 15 and spends twelve years off the grid. Upon his return to Gotham City, he is reunited with his butler, Alfred, his childhood friends Thomas Elliot, Roman Sionnis and Julie Madison. Meanwhile Detective James Gordon has also returned to Gotham City in hopes of showing his daughter the city he grew to love but must mirgrate through the corruption of the GCPD by the Falcone and Maroni Crime Families. The first season is a loose adaption of the "Batman Year One" storyline and features a young Bruce Wayne navigating through Gotham's corruption as young billionaire Bruce Wayne by day and its criminal activity as a masked vigilante called the Dark Knight. After a few rough tries at crime fighting Bruce changes his outfit into a cape and cowl in the shape of a bat, the animal he fears and soon garners the name The Batman. He uncovers a connection with Gotham's high level officials and the mob and tries to bring to light the connections and put a dent into the mob. He gains an ally with Harvey Dent and Det. Gordon but Commissioner Leob who is connected to the mob wants the vigilante caught. Carmine Falcone and Sal Maroni both put major money into finding the Batman but their efforts end up being in vain as the trio of Batman, Det. Gordon and Harvery Dent put a blow into their operations. During the season we see Bruce encounter Selina Kyle, a high level escort who is a thief and she herself by seasons end dons a mask and costume as the Catwoman. As the season comes to a close Batman faces off against the Red Hood Gang and one of the members falls into a vat of chemicals and later awakens with a crazed laugh signaling the birth of the Joker. In the closing moments of the season we learn that all these events take place a year before Oliver Queen is found and returns to Starling City, connecting the universes together. In season two, the show adapts the storyline title "The Long Halloween", and the video game title "Arkham Origins" It also takes place in the same time frame of Arrow Season 1. Bruce continues his daytime persona of Bruce Wayne the playboy and trying to maintain a relationship with his friends Julia Madison, Thomas Elliot and Roman Sionis. Bruce meets Lucius Fox, Head of the Science Dept of Wayne Enterprise and they become good friends and even helps Bruce update his suit and gadgets. Lucius was a close friend to Thomas Wayne and knew Bruce was Batman from the moment the rumors began to spread. Meanwhile James Gordon has been promoted to Captain Gordon after his arrest of high level officials of the Falcone family thanks to Batman. James also deals with the fall out of having an affair with his partner Sarah Essen and being estranged from his wife Barbara. Havery Dent begins to feel the pressure of taking down the mob and his behavior worries his wife. Roman is revealed to be the Black Mask, the mobster behind the scenes of the mob who hires hitman to help the mobsters. Thomas Elliot continues to have a hidden agenda and resentment toward Bruce. As Batman continues to watch over the city, the mob soon comes under attack from an unknown threat who has been dubbed the Holiday Killer. Batman also begins to encounter more strange criminals such as a deranged hacker named Edward Nigma, and a seductive Eco-Terrorist named Pamela Isley who uses plants and poison to kill. But the most deranged of them all is his first encounter with The Joker who impersonates Black Mask to hire DeathStroke, DeadShot, and CooperHead to take out the Batman. We also meet a black market arms dealer named Oswald Cooblepot nicknamed the Penguin who supplies Joker with the fire power to cause chaos on Christmas Eve. After the Joker is taken down the season refocuses on The Holiday killer while also reintroducing Engima and Pamela in their more iconic persona of Riddler and Poison Ivy as the mob begins to fade out the more deranged pyshos takeover. We also see the transformation of Havery Dent to Two-Face as the mob scars him during a trial driving him insane and becoming his iconic character. By seasons end the Holiday Killer is revealed, Batman and Gordon realize that the mob has slowly vanished but new threats have arisen. Lucius Fox gives Bruce his Batmobile, Joker meets Dr. Harlen Quinzell at Arkham Asylum and Bruce learns about the events of the Glades at Starling City. Season three adapts part of "Year Two" and introduces the young teen Richard Grayson, the chaos driven Anarky and the transformation of Dr. Harleen Quinzell to Joker's devoted sidekick Harley Quinn. It also devles deeper into Bruces 12 years away in which he was apart of the League of Assasins lead by Rahs Al Gul. Batman contuines his fight against crime but when he witnesses the death of the parents of Richard Grayson he takes the young teen in and tries to mentor him while also keeping his secret. Dick adjust to leaving with Bruce and he soon wants to find the killer of his parents. This leads him to Tony Zucco the mobster who threaten the circus he and his parents worked for. Dick soon finds out that Bruce is Batman and later dons his own costume as Robin to take down Zucco. Bruce decides to train Dick and the two become the Dynamic Duo. Meanwhile James n his wife Barbara slowly reconcile after his affair but James becomes focus on a new threat to Gotham..a chaos driven villain named Anarky. James and the Dynamic Duo race to stop the plot Anarky has for Gotham while also dealing with the return of Joker and his new sidekick Harley Quinn. Joker is soon thwarted and Harley is taken by Amanda Waller linking the scene in the Arrow episode Suicide Squad that featured Harley in a cell. Bruce relationships with his friends begin to crumble as Roman has fully embraced his Black Mask persona, Thomas reveals his hatred of Bruce and Julia breaks up with him. The only relationship that remains is his unique relationship with Selina Kyle when he is Batman which becomes complicated when she refuses to give up thievery for him. During this season Rah Al Gul appears wanting to know the wherabouts of his eldest daughter Talia n we learn of his past with the League and his departure. The season ends in a flashforward to a year catchin up to the season 3 finale of Arrow where Bruce learns of Rahs Al Gul demise by The Arrow and his team. Season four picks up where we left off while also catching us up on the year we missed after the Flashforward. Bruce is currently dating the GC News Anchor Vicki Vale and his relationships with Thomas, Roman and Julia have ended but his relationship with Richard Grayson has strengthen. Richard is attending High School and befriends a young freshman named Tim Drake and also befriends James Gordon daughter Barbara. As Batman and Robin the two continue to deal with the likes of Riddler, Poison Ivy, Penguin and new adversaries in the form of Dr. Jonathan Crane as the Scarecrow, Dr. Jervic Tech as the Mad Hatter, Dr. Kirk Langstrom as Man-Bat and the behind the scenes machinations of Dr. Hugo Strange. James Gordon has been promoted to Deputy Commissoner to Commissoner Leob and is dealing with his unorthodox handling of the GCPD. Him and his wife are in a good place with their marriage and he is balancing his new promotion and family life. Joker returns but has become a few million dollars richer thanks to inheriting money from deceased mobster King Barlowe and uses his money to break Harley out of ARGUS causing a crossover event for both The Arrow and The Flash tv series. Bruce and Dick head to Star City and finally come face to face with both Arrow and Flash. Batman reveals his knowledge of Oliver's identity and eventually Oliver learns of Bruce's but they both keep the knowledge between them. When Joker returns to Gotham he uses his wealth to clear him of any wrong doing and promises a legit life. Neither Batman nor Gordon believe it and keep eyes on Joker. Its not too long before Joker realizes that 90% of his money is fake and part of revenge plan by King Barlowe and he returns to a life of chaos and crime Cast # Dylan McDermott As Bruce Wayne/Batman # Jacob Tremblay As Young Bruce Wayne # Daniel Radcliffe As Dick Grayson/Robin # Willem Dafoe As The Joker # TBA Episodes # Episode 1: Pilot # Episode 2: The Mask # TBA Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Is The Bat A Perfect Idea? Yes No Category:Batman Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:The CW Category:CBS Category:Warner Bros. Category:2020 Category:TV-MA Category:Superhero television series Category:Upcoming TV series Category:TV-14